Beya and the Giant
by Epiphany sola Gratia
Summary: A brief interlude alluding to the story: Kadan.  The story takes place after the events of the DA:O but is a creative look back on the events as told in Kadan. When little Iris wants a bedtime story, Uncle Zev obliges willingly.


Beya and the Giant

"Uncle Zev, please tell me a story."

"Miastraya, you should be asleep already."

"Just one story…_please?"_

I stifled a smile. She was so endearing, my little star, and I could not resist those large, lovely violet eyes, the color of dark amethysts. Peering at me from her trundle bed, she had huddled under the covers to stave off the winter drafts that crept under the doors. I stoked the fire slightly to ensure that she could not catch cold.

This night we were at Vigil's Keep, and here we all shared Elissa's room. I had a cot on one side of the room, while Iris slept in a trundle close to her mother's bed. Unfortunately I had yet been able to convince Elissa that we should share a bed to conserve heat, but since Iris was always close by it was probably for the best that the sleeping arrangements not be altered.

Elissa had been called away to deal with a dispute in Amaranthine, leaving Iris in my devoted care. I did not mind in the least, for I loved the little girl more than my own life.

It often occurs to me that my true intention for coming to Ferelden on behalf the Crows in order to answer Loghain's request actually has come to pass. Zevran the assassin has died and Uncle Zev, the protector of Iris, the guiding star of my existence, has been born.

Some might have referred to me as a glorified nanny, but they would have died shortly after uttering it. There were limits to a man's mercy.

When Iris went to sleep, I would carefully sneak down to the room of one of the Warden recruits that had caught my fancy. I was not cloistered, after all; a man has needs and I have been blessed with more than most and provide for more than most. However, when my physical desires were slaked, I would return to the room and the sleeping girl, watching over her. I feel free to carry on in this manner for I am certain of the security of the Keep, but I would never leave the girl for the entire night and if it were in an unknown place I would never leave her side at all, regardless of how the sirens of my desires should urge me.

If my preferences had been known, I would have preferred to share a bed with Elissa and no other. If I could have had my true desire, I would have made the Warden Commander my own and adopted Iris as my daughter, claiming them both.

Elissa had made her choice, though, and longed for the long absent Qunari, remaining faithful in thought, word and deed. I did not begrudge her that devotion, though I had long since lost patience with the rival who stole her heart before leaving to return to a people that probably did not truly value any of us. I cared not for the man's reasons and if he ever returned there would be a reckoning, but that made no difference in that drafty tower of the Keep. I was the one present and I would remain faithful to my charge.

At that moment I had to rack my desire addled brain to help _Miastraya_ to sleep, so I might have the opportunity to ease my needs, as it were.

"Have I ever told you the tale of _Beya and the Giant_?"

"No Uncle Zev."

"Then listen, my lovely, as I tell you the story:"

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess named Beya. She was blessed with a mother and father who doted on her, a mabari hound that protected her, and a home that was always welcoming. She was loved by all who knew her for her kindness and wit, as well as her beauty. She was also courageous and could best any man with a blade, whether on foot or from a saddle. Her happiness seemed secure."_

_ "Then, an evil man poisoned by jealousy repaid her family's kindness with treachery. He arranged for soldiers to attack in the middle of the night when most of the army had gone dutifully to defend their king and country. He had her family killed and her home burned, but Beya managed to escape with the help of her loyal hound and an exceptional warrior. In return for her life, she vowed to serve the warrior's order, placing her honor before all considerations of revenge."_

"Wasn't she sad that she lost her mother and father?" interrupted Iris, looking upset and troubled.

"Yes, she was very sad for a long time, but she was also wise," I reassured Iris, "She knew that there were things she had to face before she could avenge her family. So she went to battle, but the battle was lost and she was nearly killed along with the other soldiers, except a powerful dragon rescued her and tended her wounds."

_ "Along with Beya, the dragon saved one other person. This person had sustained a strange wound and was under a curse so that he was able to survive illnesses that would have killed normal men. He was called the Headless Prince, for during the battle, his head had been lopped off. Beya was desperate for allies and took pity on the prince, so she resolved to bring him with her, readily guiding him from place to place in the hopes they could overcome the evil that was attacking their country. The dragon also sent with them a selfish witch, for an ill purpose that only the dragon was fully aware of, but Beya and the prince could not be picky. They needed help."_

_ "On their journey they met other companions who joined their cause, inspired by Beya's selfless kindness. These companions were: a lost bard, an angry dwarf, a stone woman, a regretful fairy godmother, a lonely giant and a heartless elf. Even though Beya had her own concerns to contend with, she went out of her way to help each of her companions. She helped the bard find a map that would lead her back to the bard's true path. She found the angry dwarf's missing wife and, though the wife died, it enabled the dwarf to move on and find another love. She helped the stone woman to become more human and find her lost purpose. She helped the regretful fairy godmother to discover her lost student in a deep wood. Most of all, she helped the heartless elf to find a new heart, one that beat unselfishly for the first time."_

_ "The companions were ever grateful for Beya's kindness, even willing to die for her, and eventually they helped her to bring the evil murderer of her family to justice, but the trial was not over for them."_

_ "The evil murderer had been part of a greater evil, and his machinations threatened to undo all of the good that Beya had rendered to her kingdom. In an effort to save the people, she helped the headless prince to claim the throne and, through a deep magic, restored a head to his shoulders."_

"It wasn't blood magic, was it?" Iris interrupted again, "Mama says that nothing good comes from blood magic. It can quickly turn on people.

"No, it was not blood magic. Beya was far too smart to be fooled into resorting to it. The magic she used was much older and much more powerful…" I allowed, appeasing Iris so I could continue.

_ "Anyway, the now big-headed prince was able to rally all the remaining troops in the country to face the great evil that threatened the lives and happiness of all the people in the land. However, in order to fully defeat the evil, either the big-headed prince or Beya would have to die. Beya was willing to sacrifice herself to save the big-headed prince."_

_ "The lonely giant discovered the price for victory, and conspired to save Beya without her knowledge, making a deal with the selfish witch and demanding the cooperation of the big-headed prince. A terrible price was exacted to complete the spell that would protect Beya's life, but all willingly yielded to it, for Beya was far too precious to them."_

"Why did the lonely giant want to save Beya?" Iris yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

I shrugged, "Is the answer not obvious, my dear?"

"_The lonely giant had fallen deeply in love with Beya and would not accept it if she died. Eventually he confessed his love to Beya and she returned his affections. The big-headed prince also loved Beya, but his curse prevented him from confessing his love as the lonely giant had. He grew resentful and almost killed the lonely giant in his jealousy, but the other companions intervened and both were spared. In the end, they were able to defeat the great evil and restore peace to the land."_

"What happened to the lonely giant?" Iris mumbled, fighting off sleep until her curiosity was sated.

I smiled, "He had to return to his people, for he had an important job to do, but he reached up and plucked the brightest star from the sky and bestowed it on Beya with the promise that he would one day return. No matter how far he travelled, the star would remind Beya that he loved her and he would remain faithful. Beya in turn remained faithful to him."

Satisfied by these last words, Iris rolled over onto her side and fell asleep. I tenderly kissed her forehead and turned to the door to make good my escape, only to find Elissa standing in the doorway.

"Well, Heartless Elf, you are a good story teller. I think even Lelianna would be impressed, though Oghren might take offense at being dubbed _`the angry dwarf._'"

I smiled lightly, "I do my best, Beya!"

"I hereby relieve you of your charge. The night is your own. You may give my regards to Recruit Mayda…or is it Achwell tonight? I can never keep your paramours straight." She teased me, walking in and beginning to take off her armor.

"I would be more than willing to stay and help you with your armor," I offered with a sly smile, allowing my eyes to speak of my appreciation for your lovely form.

She shook her head resignedly, "No, thank you anyway. If I were someone else I would welcome your attentions, but it would not be fair to you to pretend."

"I appreciate your honesty," I replied, walking to the door, "I truly envy that Giant."

She nodded, but said nothing more and I closed the door gently behind me. Leaning my head against the door, I stood there a moment longer, listening to her bustling about the room, preparing her aching muscles for bed, gently kissing her daughter goodnight, and I was filled with a deep sense of longing.

"If I remained heartless, withstanding all this might be easier," I observed to myself, "However, if I had remained heartless I would never have appreciated all that I have come to realize. I am a richer man for my heart and a sadder man for my longing."

With that I crept down the hall to find a warm bed and the welcoming arms of lust to numb myself against the ache.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_I wrote this short story in answer to the "Fairy Tales in Ferelden Challenge" posted on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age board by Lakhiz._


End file.
